After the play
by susanaoliv
Summary: Fan Fiction - After the play - este é o minha fan fiction baseado tweet da ontem Gillian... para quem n viu que dizia que podia ser difícil algumas vezes dar autografos depois da peça ... e isto foi feito dias antes do David aparecer a ver peça dela É pura ficção - uma ideia de quem lhe deu a idea e o porque - alguns nomes ficticios
Fan Fiction - After the play - este é o minha fan fiction baseado tweet da ontem Gillian ...
É pura ficção - uma ideia de quem lhe deu a idea e o porque - alguns nomes ficticios  
2ª fic - n me batam

Gillian acabou de representar amanha há mais , está exausta , esgotada ... sem força física, mental ... têm dias intensos ... a ansiedade dos dias a aproximarem-se da estreia, a estreia , os autógrafos, adora o seu publico, os seus fans mas muitas vezes preferia ir para o hotel, dormir ... Está exausta

David chega ao teatro, e como vê tanta gente ali há porta...vai estacionar atrás do teatro , parque reservado apenas para quem trabalha no teatro e familiares ...apesar de n ser nada ali ... o segurança Peter conhece-o á muito e deixa - o estacionar .

Entra pela porta de trás...( naquela zona não é admitido publico , é reservado ás pessoas que ali trabalham )... vai directo até camarim da Gillian , sabe que a peça deve estar a acabar ou já acabou e está a aproximar-se... quando vê Gillian e a assistente dela Sara a conversarem , elas não dão por ele ... David vê as ouve a conversa das duas á porta do camarim

Sara - está tudo bem? sentes-te bem ?... estás branca querida ..

Gillian sorri - está tudo bem , n te preocupes ... estou cansada apenas ...

Sara - como n me preocupo ? ... estás a tremer de cansaço e como vais para o hotel ? Queres que chame um taxi?

Gillian - não é preciso ... tenho carro... querida? Está alugado ... e tenho de ir lá abaixo ter com as pessoas e estou bem

Sara seria - vê- se estás exausta e esgotada , sem forças ... têm sido dias esgotantes com toda a preparação ... pede um taxi, n estás em condições de guiar ... e hoje damos uma desculpa ... n ias lá abaixo dar autógrafos e vais directo para o hotel

Gillian a sorrir- Sara queres parar ?

Sara frustrada pois n consegue demove-la - Mas Gillian tu... n acaba a frase porque ...David e diz - Ela n vai guiar Sara ...

Gillian e Sara olham para trás surpresas ... nem uma nem outra tinham ideia que ele estava ali .

Gillian não estava há espera de o ver ali, está feliz porque ele está ali

Gillian - n sabia que vinhas ? está tudo bem ?

David aproxima-se delas , observa a Gillian, sim a Sara tem razão , ela está exausta , branca , da-lhe a mão, ela está gelada , sente-a a tremer e ficam de mãos dadas... fica preocupado - cheguei agora e sim está tudo bem - e olha tb para Sara

David - olás ás duas -olhando a Gillian com carinho

Sara sorri e brinca - como é que entraste ... ? o amigo segurança ?- David acena e sorri

Gillian sorri e diz ao David - o Peter ? o miúdo gosta muito ti ... cada vez que me vê diz-me : se vir o seu colega diga-lhe que ando no ginásio e tou a ficar com músculos iguais a ele ou maiores ... é fanático por aquilo

David ri-se e olha-a com carinho - disse-me o mm ...

Sara sente que está ali a mais - bom queres que diga há multidão que hoje n dás autógrafos

Gillian começa a responder que n ... mas David mete-se e diz a Sara ...  
David - Sara podes deixar-nos um bocado ... já te chamo pode ser?  
Sara percebe o olhar dele... olhar determinado q lhe diz que vai falar com a Gillian... que ouviu a conversa antes delas, que tb está preocupado ...  
Sara - ok já volto... ou mandem mensagem  
Sara sai ... há muito que se apercebeu que David protege muito a Gillian e ela a ele , que ele a ama muito a Gillian muito e vice- versa... aquela relação dos dois é uma relação bonita / linda só deles ... que eles só partilham com os mais próximos , n querem mostrar ao mundo, n deixam nem querem ninguém externo a meter-se... na vida dos dois

Sara percebeu há muito eles cortaram com certas pessoas do passado que lhes fizeram mal e que perturbaram a relação dos dois a ponto de quase não retorno ... os dois sofreram e muito separados ... mas encontraram o caminho deles novamente .. há mais de 20 anos que se amam . A Gillan é a mulher da vida dele e David é o homem da vida dela .

David abre a porta do camarim e de mão dada leva-a lá para dentro e sentasse no sofá com ela ao colo dele abraçando-a e momentos depois diz-lhe carinhosamente olhando a nos olhos -  
David - amor hoje deixas aqui o carro e vens comigo e ou levo-te ao hotel ou vais para minha casa ... mas não vais guiar estoirada como estás ...  
Gillian começa a responder- David na... - mas David põe-lhe o dedo nos lábios dela ...  
David - n n vais ... e isto n mais tem discussão ...- beija suavemente nos lábios -  
David - e por mais que as pessoas venham para te ver e te querem ver no final , ter autógrafos e afins , ... 1º estás tu , a tua saúde, a tua sanidade , o teu descanso , n lhes deves nada ... n estou a dizer q deixes de ir lá abaixo dar autógrafos mas impõe regras.. pensa nisso sim ...por mim

Gillian abraçada a ele olha-o - axas ? ás vezes sinto-me esgotada ... mas penso nas pessoas que vêm de longe e depois ... acabo por ceder

David - querida ... as pessoas que vêm a peça, sabem o que estão a ver, percebem que tens uma personagem intensa, desgastante ...percebem que sais arrasada e fisicamente e emocionalmente ... n tenhas medo ... n vais desiludir ninguém...

Gillian - humm axo tens razão ... vou fazer isso... e só tu para me convenceres ... mas ainda n me disseste pq vieste ?

David serio olha-a - estava com saudades tuas , de ter ao meu colo, de te abraçar , de olhar para ti  
Gillian emocionada beija-o e ficam ali abraçados ela nos braços dele ,ele com ela nos braços ... longos minutos depois David sente-a quase a dormir nos braços dele e baixinho diz-lhe -

David - chamo a Sara ? e vamos embora ? - Gillian com os olhos fechados acena

Os dois levantam-se ... Gillian vai tirar a maquilhagem e David pega no telefone - Sara ?

Sara - sim ... tou cá em baixo ...

David - podes chegar aqui por fv? ... e trás uma sandes e chá para Gillian e chocolate se houver ... n sei se comeu ou n

Sara - tb n sei ... ok vou já

Passado um bocado Sara bate há porta, trás uma sandes e um chá á Gillian .  
Gillian está lentamente a arranjar-se de tão cansada q está ... é o David que abre a porta

Sara - trouxe-te qq coisa para comeres Gillian - Gillian sorri agradece a Sara e e vai comendo lentamente enquanto se arranja

David olhando a Gillian - ela vai comigo... vou leva-la comigo , as chaves do carro dela estão dentro da gaveta ... e como estão as coisas lá em baixo?

Sara aliviada - está calmo ... nós avisamos que por razões alheias há Gillian n havia autógrafos hoje, as pessoas perceberam e foram indo embora

David - Fizeram bem ... outra coisa na conta dela do twitter metes um pedido de desculpas a indicar que poderá não ser possível dar autógrafos sempre ok ?  
Já falei com ela sobre isso

Sara - eu ponho isso

David - agora tu vai para casa descansar tb... ok?

Sara - ok... Gillian até amanha - Dá um beijinho ao David na cara - cuida dela

David - sempre

Gillian aproxima-se - até amanha - e da-lhe um beijinho na cara

Sara vai embora

David abraça a Gillian e vai embora com ela ...percebe que ela está frágil, ainda treme um pouco e segura-a levando-a até ao carro ... está tudo silencioso lá fora afinal é tarde ...  
Gillian adormece no carro , qdo chegam ele leva-a ao colo até ao quarto dele e deita-a, cobre-a ... ele deita-se tb abraça-a, observa-a , ama-a tanto...

Fim


End file.
